


The Farmer Boy

by dorksandoodles



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Farmer Edd, I might tom a horse, M/M, enjoy reading this, idk - Freeform, yes this is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorksandoodles/pseuds/dorksandoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord, a normal teenager at the age of 18, is on vacation with his dads, Paul and Patryk. Though, this isn't the vacation any teen would want to go on. His family was staying 2 weeks at "Good Farms," owned by Edward Good (Future Edd), and his son, Edd Good, who just so happens to be the same age as Tord. What relationships will blossom between the two in only 2 weeks? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tord let out a sigh as they drove by a large field. This was stupid. His parents decided to go on a stupid vacation, which was at a stupid farm way out in the stupid countryside. He was 18, and his dad Paul liked to call him “an edgy teen.”

“Ugh, why do we have to go to a stupid farm? Why not somewhere nice?” Tord asked, looking at his parents.

“Well, Tord, we thought it would be a good idea for you to get some fresh air.” Patryk said, and Paul nodded.

“You’re not going to be able to cramp up in your room all day anymore.” Paul added, and Tord groaned. Patryk looked at Tord, and sighed.

“We’re only staying for 2 weeks, okay? Well, that’s the plan, at least.” Patryk said, and Tord just crossed his arms.

–

As they pulled into the farm, Tord read the sign above the gate. “Good Farm.” The name seemed stupid, but whatever, Tord was just glad he didn’t have to be stuck in that car anymore. He got out if the car, along with Paul and Patryk, and watched a man with a decent beard come over to them.

“Howdy! I’m Edward Good, you must be Paul and Patryk, and uh, Todd?” The man said. He was wearing a basic farmer outfit, and his hair was a decent length.

“It’s Tord.” Paul said, ruffling Tord’s hair. “And yeah, that’s us.”

“Thank you for letting us stay here,  
Mr. Good.” Patryk said, and Edward nodded.

“Please, call me Edward. Let’s get you settled in, then. Edd! Come out here!” Edward yelled towards the barn.

“Coming!” A voice yelled back from the barn. The voice sounded pretty cute, Tord thought.

“Oh, you have a son?” Patryk asked, and Edward nodded.

“Yep, his name is Edd. He’s 18, like your son.” Edward said, and Paul nudged Tord.

“Looks like you’ll have a friend.” Paul said, laughing quietly. Tord scoffed, then saw the barn doors open. Out stepped a boy, slightly chubby, decently tall, and just plain damn cute. The boy, most likely Edd, ran over to them…

…Until he tripped over a rock. Edd let out a yelp, and was about to fall flat on his face when somebody caught him.

Edd looked up at the person who caught him. He was wearing a red hoodie, had light brown hair, and was kinda pale. He had one gray eye, and one blue one.

“U-Uh, thanks for catching me..” Edd said, and the boy nodded. Edd stood up, and smiled at the boy. “I’m Edd.” Edd held out a hand, and the other boy took it.

“I’m Tord, a-and no problem..” Tord shook Edd’s hand, then smiled weakly. This guy was really cute.

“So, I’ll help bring in your stuff, and show you your rooms!” Edd said, and Paul nodded. Edd followed Paul over to the car, then watched as Paul opened the trunk. They brought a few bags, that were huge. Edd picked up 2 large bags, and carried another one in his arms. Tord watched as he easily carried the bags inside, and blushed lightly.

“I want him to step on me..” Tord whispered, and Patryk chuckled.

“That’s how I feel about your dad.” Patryk said, and Tord looked at him with a ‘why the fuck would you tell me that look’.

Once everybody was inside, Edward went to show everybody their rooms, with Edd carrying the luggage.

“Paul, Pat, this is your room. Walls are soundproof.” Edward said, then Edd put their luggage down. Edward went to another room, and opened the door. Inside was a bunch of junk.

“Edd, what did I say about this room?” Edward asked, looking at his son.

“To clean it..” Edd looked down, and Edward nodded, then sighed.

“Until this room is clean, hmm..” Edward thought for a bit, and Edd looked at Tord.

“What if he stayed in my room?” Edd asked, and Tord looked at him. “If that’s okay with you, Tord.”

“Y-Yeah! That’s perfectly fine with me.” Tord said, and smiled at Edd. Edd smiled as well, and Edward nodded.

“Alright, he can stay in your room, now let me give you a tour of the house.” Edward said, and Paul nodded. The adults left, and Edd watched them leave.

“Well, let’s go put your stuff in my room.” Edd said, and Tord nodded.

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord gets his stuff into Edd's room, and that's when they start to begin their relationship as friends.

Tord looked around the green room. The walls were covered in drawings, posters from movies, and other not important things. There was a medium sized bed, with a green blanket on it.

'He must really like the color green..' Tord thought, and continued to look around the room. There was an old computer on a desk in a corner, which was opened up to some cartoon.

"Nice room." Tord said, and Edd smiled. Tord looked at some of the drawings on the wall more closely. They were pretty good. "Hey, did you draw all these?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded, putting Tord's stuff on the bed.

"Yeah, when I'm not working on the farm, I usually draw." Edd stood next to Tord, and pointed to a certain picture. "See that crappy one? That was my first drawing." Tord looked at the drawing, it was a drawing that was done a bit poorly, but otherwise it was alright. It had the words "Super Edd" drawn at the top, and had a person who was most likely Edd, as a super hero.

"It's not that crappy." Tord said, and smiled at Edd. "It's better than anything I could do." Edd laughed quietly.

"I bet you could draw anything better than that, I mean, I drew it when I was five." Edd told him, and Tord nodded his head in agreement. "Anyways, you'll sleep on the bed for the time you're staying here, I'll get a sleeping bag or an air mattress."

"I wouldn't want to take your bed from you, I can sleep on an air mattress." Tord told Edd, but Edd shook his head.

"You'll sleep on the bed. You're my guest! Don't make me have to tuck you into the bed!" Edd pressed a finger on Tord's chest, and the other laughed quietly.

"Alright, alright, I'll take the bed." Tord said, and looked around the room once more.

"Hey, Tord, you're accent is kinda strong, may I ask where it's from?" Edd asked, and sat on the bed. Edd patted a spot next to him, and Tord sat down next to him.

"It's Norwegian, and is it really?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded.

"A-And uh, your eyes are really fascinating! I've never seen two different colored eyes on a person before!" Edd said, and Tord smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yeah..People think it's weird, and I have to agree with them."

"Weird? How? They're so pretty!" Edd smiled widely, and Tord blushed lightly.

"Well, thanks, but I have to say, I'm not the only one with pretty eyes here.." Tord said, looking into Edd's eyes. Edd blushed, then laughed quietly and turned his head away.

"Edd! Come downstairs!" Edward yelled from somewhere, and Edd got up. Tord got up as well, then followed Edd downstairs. Edward, Paul, and Patryk were standing in the living room, chatting.

"Hey, dad, need something?" Edd asked, and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I thought we show our guests more of the farm by taking the horses out. Can you go and start heading out with Tord?" Edward asked, and Edd nodded.

"Alright, c'mon Tord!" Edd took Tord's hand, and walked outside. As Tord walked by his parents, he saw the smug look on Paul's face. Tord looked down at their hands, and blushed lightly. This guy was really cute, and he kept making him blush. Edd opened the barn and walked inside, followed by Tord. Tord looked at all the horses, and saw Edd walk over to two. One was a white horse, with a light, orange mane, and the other one was a grey one, with black circles around it's eyes.

"These are the horses we'll use. This one is Matt..." Edd pointed to the white horse. "...and this one is Tom." Edd opened the gate for the grey horse, and Tord watched it walk over to Edd and nuzzle him. Edd giggled, then the horse looked at Tord. Tord turned his direction to the other horses, so he didn't notice the horse named Tom come up behind him. Then, the horse took a hoof and pushed Tord. Tord let out a yelp, then landed on his face. "Oh! Tord! Oh gosh.." Edd quickly went over to Tord and helped him up, then put a hand on Tord's cheek. "Are you okay, Tord? D-Do you need any ice? I'm so sorry for Tom's behavior, I don't know what's up with him, he usually likes everyone.."

Tord rubbed his head, then smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine..I just have a headache." Tord told him, and Edd nodded. Tord noticed how focused Edd was on a certain spot on his face, and raised an eyebrow. Edd licked one of his thumbs, then rubbed Tord's cheekbone with it.

"You had a little dirt on your cheek." Edd explained, then looked at Tom. "Now, I'm thinking I'm gonna ride Tom, you can ride Matt, alright?" Edd said, and Tord nodded. Edd grabbed two saddles, and got Matt out of his pen. He saddled up Matt, then looked at Tord. "You know how to ride a horse, right?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded.

"I mean, last time I did was when I was five, but I'm sure I remember how to ride a horse." Tord said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tord looked at Matt, and pet the horse, who was looking into a puddle of water. Edd saddled up Tom, then tried to get on the horse, but failed.

"Dammit, I keep forgetting how tall this horse is..Tord? Could you help me up?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded. Edd put his foot in the loop and tried to swing his leg over, and Tord held Edd up by his waist. But, it didn't work. Tord pushed Edd up by putting his hands on his ass, and managed to get the farm boy on the horse. Both boys were blushing lightly, until they heard somebody clear their throat.

"Wow, you two are getting close for only having known each other for about an hour." Paul said, and walked into the barn, followed by Edward and Patryk.

"D-Dad! Shut up!" Tord yelled, and got on Matt, who seemed happy.

"I thought you two would be in the field already, you have trouble getting on your horse again, Edd?" Edward asked, and Edd nodded. "Mhm, and Tom kinda kicked Tord in the back, thankfully he wasn't hurt too badly." Edd said, and looked at Tord, then at his dad. "We'll be heading out now." and with that, Edd left the barn, with Tord following behind.

"So, Edd, how far are we going?" Tord asked, looking around the whole field.

"Not too far, oh! Hey, I want to show you something, but it'll have to be later when we're alone." Edd said, and Tord blushed. Dammit, Tord, he wasn't going to show you anything inappropriate. The two watched as the parents rode towards them, and then they all rode around the area. The Good's pointed to some things then and there, and soon enough, Edd and Tord were alone again.

Edd rode his horse over to a bunch of bushes, and then got off. He tied the lead to a tree, and did the same with Tord's horse. Tord got off, and looked at Edd in slight confusion. Edd just smiled at Tord, and went into the bushes. Tord, now slightly scared, looked around. Did..Did Edd want him to follow- Tord was dragged through the bush into a small area, with a small pond and a beautiful tree. It was an apple tree, and the apples on it were a stunning red. "This is what I wanted to show you, I like to call it my special place." Edd said, and sat underneath the apple tree. Tord sat next to him, and looked around. It was so...beautiful, more beautiful than the 90 GB of hentai he had at home.

"If it's your special place, why'd you bring me here? We've only known each other for a few hours.." Tord watched Edd shrug, then watched as the other male sighed happily.

"Honestly, there's just something about you..I don't know what it is, but...I just feel like I can trust you with anything." Edd told him, and Tord smiled. Nobody trusted him. He was voted 'most likely not to be trusted' by his classmates. Tord felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He's only known this boy for a few hours, and he's already in love with him.

"Wow..That, honestly means a lot to me. Nobody trusts me, I don't think my own parents even trust me.." Tord said, and looked at Edd. Edd smiled, and looked down at his lap.

"Well, friends are supposed to trust each other, right?" Edd said, and then rubbed the back of his neck, looking up. "I mean, I think we're friends, right?"

"Yeah! We're friends! No, let's not be friends, let's be best friends. I..Wow. I can't believe how stupid I sound right now." Tord said, and Edd giggled. The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours, until Tord's phone buzzed. Tord pulled his phone out of his pocket, and noticed he was getting a call from Patryk. He stood up and walked a bit away from the tree, then answered the call.

"Tord! Are you okay? You and Edd have been gone a long time, and I'm beginning to worry! Food is ready, well, it's been ready for a while but-"

"Dad, I'm fine. Edd and I have just been talking, I can't believe how dark it's gotten.." Tord said, looking up at the stars. "We'll be back soon. Alright? Bye, dad." Tord hung his phone up, then looked at Edd, who was standing by the bushes they came in through. Edd went through first, and then Tord followed close behind. They got on their horses, and rode back to the barn. They put the horses back, and walked to the house.

"The stars are really pretty tonight.." Edd said, looking up as they walked. Tord nodded, looking up as well. Tord then looked down at his hand, then at Edd's. They were really close...He could really hold Edd's hand, if he wanted to, but decided not to. Tord sighed, and looked up at the stars once more. Tord heard a yelp come from Edd, and noticed the clumsy farm boy tripped over another rock. Tord caught Edd by the waist, and helped him stand up. They were in front of the house, now. Tord's hands still on Edd's waist, and Edd had his arms draped over Tord's shoulders. They both looked into each others eyes, and both of them leaned closer to each other. Tord's mind was spinning. Holy shit, was he going to kiss him? Was he going to be able to kiss Edd, only knowing him for...it doesn't matter anymore. Their lips were inches apart when Edward swung the door open. Both teens jumped and pulled away from each other, blushing madly.

"Oh, there you two are. Edd, come wash up, Tord, I want to talk to you." Edward said, and both boys nodded. Edd ran into the house, and Tord went over to Edward, and gulped. He was in trouble, wasn't he? Oh god, he was going to be killed by Edd's dad. He could see his gravestone now. They stood on the porch, and Edward sat on the porch swing, and Tord sat next to him.

"D-Did I do something wrong, sir..?" Tord asked, and Edward sighed, then nodded slightly. Oh no. He's managed to screw up so badly in a matter of what seemed like seconds.

"You didn't kiss him." Edward said, then looked at Tord, who was shocked and confused. "Listen, kid. Edd seems to really like you, and, you seem to like him too, am I right?" Edward asked, and Tord thought for a bit. Yeah, he really did like Edd. He was cute, dorky, his body was beautiful, from what he could tell. Edd's laugh was the cutest, his British accent, and Edd trusted him, the Norwegian with two different colored eyes.

"Yeah..I really hope I can get to know your son more, Mr. Good. In just a few hours, I've managed to find myself in love with him, just imagine what could happen in two weeks.." Tord said, and Edward smiled, then patted Tord's back. "Well, let's go inside for supper." Edward got up, then looked at Tord. "And, you can call me Edward." Tord nodded, and watched the man walk inside. Tord went inside as well, and was lead to the bathroom to wash his hands. As Tord was drying his hands, he saw Edd walk by the bathroom. Edd looked at him, then stopped in his tracks. Edd bit his bottom lip, and looked down at the floor.

"Edd..Something wrong?" Tord asked, and watched Edd shake his head. Tord put his hand on Edd's shoulder, then smiled. "You seem to be getting a bit blushy, you thinking about how we almost kissed?" Edd seemed to squeak, and looked up at Tord. Tord chuckled, then felt Edd kiss his cheek.

"Y-Your dad, Paul..He uh..saw us..and um, he..yeah." Edd mumbled, and Tord patted his back. "Damn, my dad is so awkward, now, let's go eat, and then you can tell me more about your drawings." Tord said, and Edd smiled. "Alright, and maybe you can tell me more about your 90 GB of hentai." Edd said, and giggled.

Tord regretted telling Edd about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edd could totally use the 90 GB of hentai as blackmail


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Edd talk before they fall asleep late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna make it a bit less gay, oops  
> also kim and katya are mentioned :)))

Tord sat down at the table, next to Edd. Paul sat next to Patryk, and Edward sat at the head of the table. Tord's parents talked about how beautiful the land was, and Tord just ate in silence. Edd looked over at him, and got a bit worried. Did he do something wrong? Edd picked at his food, constantly worrying if he did something to make his new friend so silent. Suddenly, a tune began to play, and Tord quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll uh, be right back." Tord said, and got up. Edd watched as the other went outside, then looked down at his food. Was he waiting for the phone call? Who was calling him? Did..Did Tord have a girlfriend? Edd shook the thought out of his head, and ate his food. Once his plate was cleaned, he washed it and put it in the dishwasher. Edd heard a door open and close, then watched as Tord walked back into the house. Tord sat back down, and continued to eat his meal.

"Who was that?" Patryk asked, and Tord looked up at him, then swallowed his food before talking.

"It was Kim." Tord told him, and Patryk let out an 'ah' before continuing to talk to Edward. Edd went over to a cabinet and got a glass, then filled it up with water. Edd heard somebody get up, and over to him. "Hey, Edd, what do I do with my plate?" Tord asked, and Edd looked at him, then smiled. 

"I'll take it for you, don't worry about it." Tord nodded and handed his plate to Edd, who took it and washed it. 

"Thank you." Tord said as Edd put the plate in the dishwasher, and Edd nodded. Edd picked up his glass of water and took a sip from it, then looked at Tord, who was blushing lightly. 

"Tord, are you okay?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded, then ran a hand through his hair. Edd watched all the parents leave the table, and Edward took care of the dishes. Edward wished the two goodnight, and so did Tord's parents. Soon, the two were alone in the kitchen, and none of them decided to move an inch. 

"So, what did my dad say to you?" Tord asked, who was leaning on the counter. Edd sat on the counter next to him, and blushed lightly.

"He just..said that you seemed to really want to kiss? Then he was like 'you should totally kiss his cheek, i bet he'll fall over'" Edd said, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeez, I've been touchy today. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Tord said, and rubbed the cheek Edd kissed. "I'm surprised I didn't fall over, heh." Tord looked at Edd, who looked back at him. 

"Tord..if you don't mind me asking..who's Kim? You seemed really eager to get a phone call, and I was wondering if she was your girlfriend." Edd played with his thumbs, and Tord chuckled softly.

"I mean, she is my friend, and a girl, but there's no way I'd date her. She's just a friend, and she has a girlfriend named Katya." Tord told him, and Edd nodded. "Hey, how about we go up to your room?" Edd nodded, then took Tord's hand and went upstairs. Tord followed, and looked down at his hand, being held by Edd. His hand was so soft..

Edd sat down on the bed, and Tord sat next to him. "So, what shall we talk about?" Edd asked, and Tord shrugged.

"I feel like we've talked about everything underneath that tree earlier..hmm..have you..ever been in a romantic relationship?" Tord asked, and Edd shook his head. 

"Nope, I've never met anybody who's liked me like, that.." Edd said, and Tord watched as Edd poked his stomach. "I'm not surprised, I got this belly, and I work on a farm." Tord looked at him and cupped his face.

"Don't you ever say any bad shit about yourself! Your belly is adorable, and who wouldn't want to date a cute farmer like you? Like, I'd totally love to date you, I wouldn't hesitate, and if anybody says that you're not cute and makes fun of you, I will gladly kick them into the sun." Edd was blushing madly, and couldn't mutter out a word. Edd hugged Tord tightly, and Tord hugged him back. He was so soft, and warm. Tord was beginning to think this boy wasn't real. 

"I-I, wow..Thanks, Tord." Edd whispered, and Tord nodded. "That, really means a lot to me." Edd sniffled, then felt himself being pulled into Tord's lap. 

"So, you mentioned earlier that you were working on a new art project, how about you tell me more about that?" Tord said, smiling. Edd looked at him, and nodded. 

\-----

In the morning, Tord woke up not remembering what happened last night. Tord felt an unusual warmth on his left, and looked over to see Edd snuggled up next to him. Tord smiled, and closed his eyes. Soon, Edd woke up, and noticed how he was snuggled up to Tord. Edd blushed madly, and sat up. Tord looked at Edd, who was now up and getting new clothes for the day.

"You in some kind of rush, farmer boy?" Tord asked, chuckling. Edd looked at him, then threw a pair of pants at him. "Wow, I call you cute, and we cuddle while we sleep, and this is the type of love I get? Harsh, Edd, harsh." Tord sat up, and got out of the bed. Edd let out a giggle.

"Hey, I cuddled you last night, and we've only known each other for a day, you want more love?" Edd asked, and Tord shrugged, then opened his suitcase. Tord pulled out an outfit for the day, and looked at Edd, who had taken off his shirt. Tord stared in amazement at Edd, and Edd looked at him, then laughed awkwardly. "Hey, what's with that look on your face?" Edd asked, and Tord cleared his throat.

"You're just, super cute. I'm glad we're friends." Tord said, and mentally slapped himself. Edd smiled, and nodded. "It's not awkward that we're getting dressed in the same room, is it?" Edd shook his head, looked at a closet.

"If it's too awkward, you can change in the closet." Edd said, and Tord shook his head.

"Nah, it's not awkward." Tord said, and took off his hoodie. He was still wearing it from last night, and it smelled weird. He probably wasn't going to wear it for another 2 weeks anyways, it was hot as Hell. Tord stripped off his shirt, and now it was Edd's turn to stare.

"Holy heck, Tord.." Tord raised an eyebrow, and Edd put a hand on Tord's chest. "Wow, it's so...not, like mine." Edd said, and looked at Tord.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tord asked, and felt Edd's hand go lower. "Oh. Um, I tend to work out in my room." Edd nodded, and sighed. Edd went and continued to get dressed, and Tord did the same.

Once they were dressed, Tord turned to look at Edd, who was bouncing on his heels. "So, Edd, what are we doing today?" Tord asked.

"Well, I have some chores I could use help with, and then maybe we could go to the special spot again for a picnic." Edd said, and Tord nodded. Tord and Edd finished getting ready for the day, and walked downstairs. Paul and Patryk were nowhere to be seen, and Edward was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Edward heard the two and looked at them, then smiled.

"Morning, you too. Sleep well?" Edward asked, and Edd nodded. He went over to his dad and hugged him, then looked at his dad.

"Need any help cooking breakfast?" Edd asked, and his father nodded.

"I need more eggs, can you go get some from the chicken coop?" Edward asked, and nodded. Edd went over to Tord, then took his hand and walked out the door. Tord smiled, and walked with Edd over to the chickens. Edd went inside the coop, and Tord followed him.

"Can you feed the chickens while I get the eggs?" Edd asked, pointing to the chicken feed. Tord nodded, and took a handful of the feed and fed the chickens as Edd got some eggs. Edd left, and Tord followed him out, then helped the boy carry the eggs back to the house. Now Paul and Patryk were awake, with coffee in their hands.

"Morning, dads." Tord said, carrying the eggs to the kitchen with Edd. Patryk waved and smiled, and took a sip of his coffee. Edd washed the eggs for his dad and helped his dad out with breakfast. He told Tord to sit at the table, and watched as Tord took out his phone. Tord seemed to be texting somebody, and Edd sighed as he got the plates. What if Tord had a boyfriend? No, he would've said something about a boyfriend to him by now. Edd set the table, and Edward put food on everybody's plate.

Tord put his phone away, and thanked the two for the food. They all began to eat, and like last night, the parents talked to each other and kind of ignored the teens. Paul looked at Edd and Tord, then focused more on Tord. He was blushing a bit, and was looking at Edd.

"Tord, you okay over there?" Paul asked, and Tord nodded. Edd looked at Tord, and put a hand on his forehead.

"You're really pink..Do you need to lay down or something?" Edd asked, and Tord shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just..it's the heat! Yeah! The heat.." Tord laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, and Edd moved himself closer to Tord.

"It's not even that hot out..plus the air conditioner is on.." Edd told him, and Tord tugged at his collar. "Do you, uh.." Tord quickly shook his head, and laughed.

"I'm okay! Let's just c-continue to eat." Tord said, and ate a piece of bacon. Edd giggled, and ate the rest of his food. Once they were done, they cleaned up their plates, and the teens went outside.

"Alright, so, you'll help me out with my jobs?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded. Edd clapped his hands and smiled, and Tord felt like his heart melted. "Okay, so first we need to feed the horses, then we need to groom the horses, water the crops, and then we'll be done!" Edd said.

"Then we go on a picnic?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded. "Alright, well, let's get started."

Tord watched as Edd happily ran towards where the horses were kept, and smiled. He was really liking this vacation so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Edd go on a picnic.

When the two boys were done with all of the chores, they were sweaty, tired, and hungry. They made it back to the house, and washed up a bit before packing the picnic. Edd grabbed a basket, and put it on the counter.

"Alright, so, what shall we bring on our picnic?" Edd asked, and Tord shrugged. "We'll need some drinks, and food, and maybe something extra?" Edd said, and looked in the fridge. Edd bent down, and Tord couldn't help but stare at his ass. It was so _cute_. Edd stood up, and had four cans of coke in his arms. "They might end up a bit warm..that alright?"

"Mhm." Tord responded, and was told to grab two waters out of the fridge. Tord did as said, and put them in the basket. "So, how about food? Is there still bacon from earlier?"

"Oh! Yeah! There's plenty. I'll warm it up, and there should be a bag of chips in that cabinet." Edd grabbed a plate of bacon and put it in the microwave. Tord looked for the chips in the said cabinet and found them, then put them in the picnic basket. Tord watched as Edd packed up the bacon and put it in the basket. "Alright, I'm going to grab something, but it's gotta be a surprise, so, cover your eyes for a bit until I tell you stop." Tord nodded and closed his eyes, then covered them. He heard Edd giggle and run off. God, the guy was so cute. He heard the footsteps, after a minute, and heard someone moving things in the basket. "Alright, you can stop now."

Tord took his hands off his eyes and opened them, and saw Edd, holding the basket. "We all set?" Tord asked, and Edd thought for a bit. He went over to the fridge and took out two wrapped sandwiches. "When did.."

"I made them right after you fell asleep."

"Does that mean you just got into the bed and cuddled me?" Edd blushed, and put the sandwiches into the basket before closing the fridge. Tord quickly walked to the door and opened it for Edd, who smiled. "Hey, are we taking the horses?"

"Well, I was thinking we could walk..? If that's okay with you." Edd told him, and Tord nodded.

"Walking sounds nice, we can walk and talk." Tord said, and looked at Edd. "Man, I'm really wondering what that surprise you packed is." Tord said, and Edd smiled.

"Heh, you'll find out later, buuuut, you can ask one question about it." Edd said, and Tord nodded and thought for a bit. It wouldn't be a maid dress, would it? No, that's silly. Sure, Tord told Edd about the hentai theme he liked the most, but.. "Tord? You okay? You're getting really red.."

"I-I'm fine. U-Uh, is it edible?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded. The two made it to the spot after a while of walking, and went over to the tree. Edd took a blanket out of basket, and put it down. The two sat on the blanket, and set the food out.

"So, Tord..Are you liking your vacation so far? I know you have to work, but.."

"I like it! Honestly, I never thought I was going to have fun, but, that changed when I met you.." Tord said, smiling. "Like, I wanted to get this vacation over with as soon as possible, but just seeing you, jeez.."

"T-Tord..?"

"Oh, uh..nothing." Tord took a piece of bacon and ate it, and Edd thought for a bit before deciding on something to say.

"Hey Tord, your accent is Norwegian, right? That means you know the language?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded. "Do you think..you could teach me it some time?"

"Some time? How about right now?" Tord offered, and Edd widened his eyes and smiled.

"That would be so cool!" Edd said, clapping his hands. Tord thought for a bit, then smiled.

"Okay, let's start off easy. _Hallo_ is hello, and _Ha det_ is goodbye." Tord said, and Edd tried the words out. After successfully saying the words, Tord was thinking of what other words to teach Edd.

"Hey, how do you say..I love you?" Edd asked, and Tord raised an eyebrow, but ignored the question brewing in his mind.

"I love you? Hmm, that's _jeg elsker deg._ " Tord told him, and Edd looked as confused as Hell.

" _Jeg..elsker deg_?" Edd repeated, and Tord nodded.

"Yeah.. _jeg elsker deg._ " Tord leaned a bit closer to Edd, who did the same. " _Du er s_ å _søt_.." Tord put a hand on Edd's cheek, and smiled.

"What?"

"N-Nothing..!" Tord pulled his hand away from Edd and cleared his throat. Edd gave a slight smile, then reached into the picnic basket.

"Hey, are you ready for the extra something I packed?" Edd asked, looking at Tord. Tord nodded and gulped. "Alright, close your eyes." Edd told him, and he nodded once more. Tord closed his eyes, and heard Edd open something. Edd opened another thing, and hummed as he was doing something. "Okay, you can open your eyes...now." Edd said, and when Tord opened his eyes, he saw Edd in front of him, with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Chocolate covered strawberries..?" Tord was in slight shock, like, damn.

"Yeah! You said you loved them and well I thought it'd be nice to bring them along, here, eat one." Edd picked up one of the strawberries and held it up to Tord's lips. Tord took a bite of it and smiled. Edd giggled, and stopped when Tord kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Edd." Tord said, and then chuckled. "You've got chocolate on your cheek now.." Edd giggled and wiped the chocolate off with a sleeve. The two ate the strawberries and talked for a while, before they decided it was time to finish eating and pack up.

\--------------------------

 

The boys returned an hour before supper time, so they had time to wash up and relax for a bit. Tord flopped down on the bed in Edd's room, and Edd sat next to him.

"So, have fun learning some Norwegian?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded.

"Um.. _Ja._ " Tord laughed quietly and patted the boy on the back, then sighed. Edd laid down next to him, and looked at him. "Hey, you said some Norwegian earlier, but I didn't know what is was..mind telling me?"

"Hm? Oh. _Du er s_ å _søt_? That means 'you're so cute,' sometimes it means sweet." Tord said, and sat up. Edd blushed, and sat up as well. Edd looked down at his lap, and then at Tord.

"Do you really think I'm cute..?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded quickly. Tord pet Edd's hair, then patted his lap.

"Come sit on my lap."

"W-Why?"

"So you can be a bit closer."

"I think I'm close enough.."

"Edd, just sit in my damn lap so I can tell you how cute you are." Tord said, and Edd sighed. He climbed onto Tord's lap, and looked at Tord, who wrapped his arms around Edd's waist. "There, now I can see that cute face of yours more."

"Q-Quit making me blush.." Edd laughed quietly and looked away, and Tord shook his head.

"No can do, Edd, your blush is cute too." Tord smirked, and Edd playfully pawed at his chest.

"Well, you're quite handsome, did you know that?" Now it was time for Tord to blush, and Edd snorted. The two boys were laughing until they heard a knock on the door frame.

"Hey uh, Tord? Can I talk to you for a minute, kiddo?" Paul asked, and Tord nodded. Edd got off Tord's lap, and he got up and walked with his dad to the room he and Patryk were staying in.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Tord asked, and Paul sighed.

"I got a call from..work. They want me back soon, and I can't leave you and Pat here."

"H-How soon?"

"Like, 3 days soon?"

"W-What! No! You can take dad and leave me here for two weeks, then you can pick me up!"

"No can do."

"D-Dad..please."

"I'm sorry, Tord." Tord walked away from his father and back to Edd's room, without saying a word. Edd wore a worried expression on his face as Tord walked back into the room, and was hugged tightly. Edd, confused, hugged Tord back and rubbed his back.

"Hey, is something up?" Edd asked, and Tord just sighed. Tord sat on the bed, then put Edd in his lap. He put his face in Edd's chest, and took in shaky breaths.

"I..I'm leaving sooner than expected." Tord said, looking at Edd.

"What do you mean..?" Edd asked, and Tord cupped Edd's face into his hands.

"I'm leaving in 3 days, my dad has to go back to work, and he can't leave me here." Tord said, and noticed the tears in the corner of Edd's eyes.

"Y-You can't leave so soon.." Edd sniffled, and Tord hugged him.

"I know..I know..I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you, and talk to you all the time. I'm going to miss that cute face of yours, your laugh, your smile, your kindness.."

"S-Stop talking like you're off to the war.." Edd lightly punched Tord's chest, and Tord shrugged.

"Hey, Edd.. _jeg elsker deg_." Tord said, and Edd was about to ask what that meant, then soon realized..

"T-Tord..d-doesn't that mean..?"

"Yeah..I love you, Edd." Tord smiled. Edd smiled as well, then kissed Tord softly. Tord widened his eyes, and blushed madly. Holy crap, Edd was kissing him. He was being kissed by a total cutie. Tord finally reminded himself to kiss Edd back, and it was pure bliss. His lips were so soft, unlike his slightly chapped ones. He tasted like bacon and cola. Edd was the first to pull away from the kiss, and smiled weakly.

"I-I love you too, Tord. You've made me feel so..happy." Edd hugged Tord tightly, and Tord hugged him back. The only thing on his mind right now was Edd. He really didn't want to leave him. He was sure he was going to..

"Hey, Edd, do you have a cell phone?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I rarely use it, why?" Tord got his phone, and opened up his contacts. He clicked on 'new contact' and gave his phone to Edd.

"Give me your number, and then we can talk whenever, even if we're miles apart." Tord said, and Edd nodded, then proceeded to put his number into the phone.

"Hey, Tord, Edd, time for dinner." Edward said from the door way. The boys nodded, and got up and walked downstairs, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how british people live or say things  
> sorry about that, chaps.
> 
> also i'm sorry chapters are short, i'll try to write longer chapters soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have fun, time flies by fast, and now it's time Tord leaves.

It was time for Tord to go. Tord stood next to Edward as he watched his parents pack the car. Tord looked around. Where was Edd? Edward seemed to be looking for his son, too, and sighed.

"Hey, Edward, do you know where Edd is?" Tord asked, and Edward slowly shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't seem him all morning..I don't know where he could be.." Edward was worried, and Patryk noticed the expression the farmer wore, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" Patryk asked, and Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know where Edd is.." Edward said, and all the parents started to discuss. Tord ran a hand through his hair. Where could have Edd..

**_flaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaack_ **

_"So, what makes this place so special to you? I mean, it's really pretty here." Tord asked, the day before he left. Edd rested his head on Tord's shoulder, and shrugged.  
_

_"Whenever I'm too overwhelmed, emotional, or if I just want to get away, I come here. It's relaxing." Edd told him, and Tord nodded, then kissed his forehead. Edd let out a giggle, and hugged Tord._

Tord knew where Edd would be. "Um, Mr. Good? Do you think I could take a horse out to look for Edd?" he asked the man, who nodded. Tord hoped Edd wasn't crying, or upset with him. He knew that he had to make things good with Edd before Tord ran over to the barn, and looked at the horses. Matt was gone, and Tord looked at Tom. Tord went over to the horse, and sighed. "I know we didn't get along, but, I need to find Edd, so, can I..?" The horse let out a huff, and Tord opened the gate and the horse walked over to the saddles. Tord saddled the horse up, and got on him. Tord rode out to the special place, and got off the horse.

When Tord went through the bush, he saw Edd, sitting underneath the tree. "Edd?" Tord watched as Edd jumped a bit. Tord sat down next to him, and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're leaving so early..we barely had any time together.." Edd said, and Tord pulled him into his lap. "I just want to have a little more time with you.." Tord nodded, and pet his hair. He looked at Edd, more closely than he had for the past few days. He looked at his dirty overalls, his green plaid shirt, his slightly torn boots. He noticed Edd had light freckles, and his lips looked soft in the light, his eyelashes seemed longer than Tord's, and Tord just..

He just kissed Edd softly.

He didn't want to leave him. He couldn't. This is the boy he fell in love with at first sight. This is the boy that he wanted to get stepped on by. He loved Edd too much. Tord pulled away from the kiss, and picked Edd up. "Edd, I love you so much, let's go try to convince my parents to let me stay."

"I love you too, a-and okay." Edd reply, and kissed his cheek.

\---

"...and that's why you should let me stay." Tord finished, and looked at his parents. Paul and Patryk sighed, and looked at each other. Edward looked at Edd, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry Tord, but we just can't, because it might be awhile until we can come back here to get you." Patryk said, and Tord sighed.

"Can we just, bring Edd home with us?" Tord asked, and Edd looked at Tord, then his dad.

"Well, I don't know." Paul said. "I mean, you two would have a lot of time alone together, but it all depends on Mr. Good." Paul looked at Edward, who nodded.

"Anything to make my son happy makes me happy. I know he'll be in good hands with Tord, and I could always just pick him up if I want him home." Edward said.

"W-What about you? What about all the work on the farm?" Edd asked, and Edward smiled.

"Thomas is going to come up and live with me for a bit, and maybe Matthew too." Edward said, and patted Edd on the back. "Do you want to go with Tord and his family?"

"I-I'd love to.." Edd said, and held Tord's hand.

"R-Really? Edd.." Tord hugged Edd tightly, and kissed his face everywhere. "You could live in my room, I actually think we have a spare room, too, if you'd prefer that."

"Are you going to clean up your room if we allow Edd to come home with us?" Paul asked, and Tord nodded. "And are you going to put away your hentai?" Tord nodded once again, blushing lightly. Paul and Patryk nodded, and Edward did as well.

"Then, Edd, you better pack your bags." Edward told him, and Edd smiled widely. Tord laughed with joy and scooped Edd up into a hug, then carried him into the house.

\-----

Paul put Edd's things in the trunk, and Edd looked at his father, who looked back at him. "Well, Dad, uh, I guess this is goodbye?" Edd shrugged, and Edward nodded. The two hugged for a while, and they all said goodbye to one another, well, Tord's family and Edd said bye to Edward, and vise versa.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here! It was a pleasure to meet you!" Patryk shook Edward's hand, and then turned to Tord and Edd.

"You going to be okay coming home with me?" Tord said, holding Edd's hands. "I mean, you can always just..."

"Tord, I'm going to be okay." Edd said, and kissed Tord's cheek. They both had cried from happiness, and Edd cried from sadness as well. Tord and Edd went to say goodbye to the horses, and then got in the car once they were done. Paul and Patryk got in as well, and Patryk started up the car. They pulled away from the farm, waved goodbye, and Edd saw as the farm seemed to fade away.

Edd held Tord's hand, and smiled. Tord kissed Edd's hand, and they talked for what was probably a good 6 hours until they fell asleep as they drove away from a gas station, and had snacks by their sides.

\----

A few years later, Edd and Tord moved into a nice, quiet neighborhood. The house was big enough for around 4 people to live, but they liked it just being the two of them. It was a good looking house, too. It had a nice, red roof. Edd went to visit his father every now and then, and managed to convince Tord to let him bring Tom and Matt back to the house. Now they keep the two horses in a barn behind the house.

Tord and Edd had a lovely life together, and Tord gave Edd the nickname of "farmer boy," which always made Edd blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I guess. I'm sorry it's so short, the idea was running short but I wanted to finish this, so yeah! I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic :00


End file.
